mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abcron
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan games page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 16:39, May 23, 2012 I'm impressed Excellent work on the Dreamy Rainbow article. Keep up the good work! -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :WHAT ABOUT ME?! I WAS THE ONE WHO PRACTICALLY GAVE BIRTH TO THAT ARTICLE AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE GAME SDFVSDFVDFV *Shot* Nah, just kidding. Also impressed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Abcron 07:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) from Turquoise Shade Turquoise Shade 06:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me Turquoise Shade. I'm glad you liked to concept of my cheesy movie :D filming will be soon REALLY SOON as soon as a part is uploaded Ima send you a link is that alright with you? Turquoise Shade 06:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me.Abcron 12:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Changing my profile pic... I'm not too happy with the profile pic I have now, and I don't want to use one of my own drawings (I don't want to have a badly drawn human female as my profile picture on the My Little Pony Fan Labour wiki.) So i'm just going to temporarily change my profile pic to something I randomly found on the internet. Just untill I can get my animator friend to draw me something decent. Yes... I am talking to myself. Abcron 05:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin powers Regular users can't rename files, so don't worry about not being able to earlier. But you contribute a lot to the wiki, and I've thought for a while you should be granted more responsibility. If you don't have any objections, I'm going to give you administrator privileges (which will, among other things, allow you to rename and delete files). --Tulipclaymore 05:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've only been editing for 41 days. However, if you're sure about this, I'd be honored to take this responsibility.--Abcron 05:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I had honestly been thinking about the same thing, for a while too! Do you want to do the honors, Tulip, or should I handle this? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I got admin powers for the sister wiki after 46 days and that worked out okay ;). --Tulipclaymore 06:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Gee, thanks guys.--Abcron 10:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Community corner I have added your name to the active administrators list at the bottom of MediaWiki:Community-corner. If you feel that you are not comfortable yet with fielding any potential questions from new, inexperienced users, feel free to remove yourself for now, as being an admin now, you can edit in the MediaWiki namespace. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC)